A Dangerous Distraction
by screamer1304
Summary: Ginny knows that she's a pathetic little puppy when it comes to Harry, and decides she needs a distraction. But what happens when she realizes that Draco Malfoy is more than a distraction- and that he comes at a price? D/G, please R/R!


Disclaimer: I own the plot, but that's all!  
  
  
  
The Dangerous Distraction  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
Virginia Weasley was sitting in a compartment with her brother Ron, and his friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Well, Hermione was really more than a friend to him, but she didn't think Ron realized it yet. And Harry... Ginny closed her eyes, not wanting to think about him.  
  
"Oy, Harry," Ron said. "What's with you?" Ginny looked over towards Harry and saw him snap out of a trance. Then to her surprise, he blushed.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Of course there is," Ron said bluntly. "I'm your best friend- I know these things." Ginny rolled her eyes at the irony- her brother knew his best friend better than himself.  
  
"Cho owled me, telling me that she thinks she's ready to start seeing people again," Harry said in a rush, and Ginny felt her heart drop.  
  
"That's great!" Hermione exclaimed, yet at the same time she managed to send Ginny a sympathetic glance.  
  
"I know," Harry said sheepishly. "I mean, I've helped her along all through 5th and 6th year-"  
  
Ginny stood up quickly at this point, knowing she wouldn't be able to take much more. Everyone turned to look at her, so she put on a falsely cheerful voice. "I'll a little hungry, I'll just look for the food cart." And exited the compartment.  
  
Draco Malfoy stormed into his compartment on the Hogwarts Express, angry beyond belief. His sidekicks, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, stared dumbly at him.  
  
"Get out!" He shouted, and when they didn't move he took up his book and threw it at them. It hit Goyle's eye, and he clutched it and started howling.   
  
"Now, do as I say," Draco hissed, and the two boys rushed out. Draco sighed and sat down, taking his anger out on the walls.   
  
If only his father would listen to him like that.  
  
  
Virginia walked along the corridors slowly, thinking to herself. Why, after all these years, was she still stuck on Harry? Even though he was in Gryffindor also and spent time at her house, she barely knew him. Yet she felt her heart yearning for him.   
  
You need to snap out of it, Ginny told herself. He's never liked you, and he never will.  
  
What she needed was a distraction.  
  
Just then, two burly Slytherin's she recognized as Draco Malfoy's cronies came running out of a compartment in front of her, running, and Goyle was covering his eye. Ginny was inclined to laugh.  
  
Ginny stopped and looked in the compartment from which violent sounds were being made. What- actually, who- she saw made a slow smile creep onto her face.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Since every brother had been out of the house, excepting Ron, for years, Ginny had absolutely nothing to do. She sat on her bed, twiddling her fingers and looking around the room for something to distract her.   
  
Her eyes caught on a book that her mother had given her long ago. It was a magical book, where if you said the name of the person it would show them and whatever they were doing at the moment. She got up and pulled it out before settling back on her bed. Opening it, she decided to try Harry first.  
  
"Harry." Immediately she saw visions of Harry sitting at his desk, avidly reading a letter. "Zoom in," she said, and saw whom the letters were from. She quickly said Hermione's name, as she would rather not see Harry get sappy over another woman.  
  
Ginny was quickly getting bored of the book since everyone was doing incredibly boring things. She was about to close it when she decided, just for kicks to try another name.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," she said, and leaned into the book when she saw him deep and fervent in conversation with his father.  
  
"But father-" Draco said, his eyes flashing, and Ginny noticed that he looked incredibly attractive when he was angry. More so than usual- but she pushed those thoughts out of her mind, ashamed. "You promised me that you would support any job I wanted to go into when I was older, as long as it was respectable! And I want to go into the Ministry."  
  
"And I'm standing by that promise, Draco," his father said silkily. "You may still go into the ministry. As a spy for Voldemort, too."  
  
"But I don't want to be a spy for Voldemort!" Draco exclaimed, and Ginny was astonished beyond belief. He didn't? Draco Malfoy, the bad boy who was never found with out a smart remark or excuse, did not want to work for the biggest, baddest boy of them all?  
  
"Maybe you should want to." Lucius's voice was a good deal less smooth.  
  
"I don't want to hurt the woman I marry, I don't want to become a killer, and I definitely don't want to become a puppet like you."  
  
Lucius lost his cool. "Crucio!" he shouted, lifting his wand, and Draco fell writhing on the floor. Ginny's insides curled. She had never witnessed something so... heartless, so wrong. And she felt ten times as much sympathy towards Draco at that moment than she ever had in her life.  
  
"You will do as I say."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then I can assure you, you will find yourself in much more pain than this. Crucio!" Except this time when he shouted it, it came out twice as loud and then pain intensified just as much.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ginny quickly closed the book, not being able to take any more of Draco's pain. Her entire body was shaking and wouldn't stop.  
  
"Gin?" Her mother called. "Are you alright? What was that screaming I heard?"  
  
"I'm-" but she found her voice was shaking too much to speak. She took a deep breath before calling, "I'm fine! I'll be right down!"  
  
As she got up from her bed, she decided that she might as well check on Draco later on that night. Just to make sure he was okay.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Ginny's lip curled unconsciously, identical to the way Draco's usually did. She had found her distraction- now all she needed was a little preparation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for now... hope it's okay. I'm not going to write more until people review, so do! Thanks so much for reading! 


End file.
